


Calda notte di gelo

by Milady_Silvia



Series: Frost [6]
Category: Frozen (2013)
Genre: Drabble Collection, F/F, Songfic
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-20
Updated: 2018-06-20
Packaged: 2019-05-26 01:26:12
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,557
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14989727
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Milady_Silvia/pseuds/Milady_Silvia
Summary: Raccolta di Drabble Elsanna sulla song Hot night di Laura Branigan.





	Calda notte di gelo

Calda notte di gelo

Cap.1 Finalmente insieme

_ Qui nella notte. _

Anna si coricò su un fianco e nascose uno sbadiglio con la mano, guardò Elsa addormentata al suo fianco e sorrise. Si strinse il lenzuolo tra i seni nudi e si coricò a faccia in su, guardando il soffitto. Arrossì e si mordicchiò un labbro.

< Ho sognato così tanto che tu aprissi quella porta per poterti stare accanto, come un tempo. Ho capito che, in realtà, volevo starti più vicina di una sorella. Tu per me sei la vita, senza di te sono persa >. Chiuse gli occhi.

< Ed ora siamo qui, nella notte, come una cosa sola > pensò.

[102].

Cap.2 Chocolate

_ C’è un profumo nell’aria. _

Elsa si legò la lunga treccia, alcuni fiorellini candidi le erano comparsi tra i capelli.

Inspirò e sentì un odore pungerle le narici, batté un paio di volte le palpebre, facendo ondeggiare le lunghe ciglia.

“Quest’odore nell’aria è di…” sussurrò.

“… cioccolata” terminò la frase Anna.

Raggiunse la sorella e le porse un vassoio d’argento colmo di cioccolatini dalla forma di fiocco di neve.

Elsa le sorrise e ne prese uno, se lo portò alle labbra sottili. Lo morse e ne gustò il sapore forte, socchiudendo gli occhi.

“Ammetto che non li ho cucinati io. Ci ho provato, ma dopo aver rischiato di mandare a fuoco il castello” ammise Anna.

[110].

Cap.3 Pericolosità

_ Si può quasi sentire l’odore del pericolo. _

Anna appoggiò la mano sulla porta e abbassò il capo, facendo ondeggiare i capelli vermigli. Chiuse gli occhi e sospirò, avvertendo una fitta al petto.

“Elsa, ti prego, fammi entrare” supplicò. Appoggiò la fronte sulla porta e gemette. “Ho bisogno di te, adesso più che mai” sussurrò.

Elsa, seduta dall’altra parte della porta, stringeva le proprie ginocchia al petto e soffocò un singhiozzo. I capelli biondo platino le erano finiti davanti al viso.

< Oh, Anna, anche io ho bisogno di te. Non è solo solitudine, ho proprio necessità di sentirti accanto, ma… sono troppo pericolosa. Devo celare e dominare questo potere per non farti del male > pensò.

[109].

Cap.4 Prigioniera della tristezza

_ Premuta in una follia. _

Elsa cercò di liberare le mani dai guanti di metallo che le tenevano ferme le mani, facendo cigolare le catene. Gemette e si dimenò, il vestito azzurro le aderiva al corpo e il suo battito cardiaco era accelerato.

“Liberatemi!” gridò e la sua voce risuonò sorda nella cella. Ansimò e boccheggiò, un rivolo di sudore le scivolò lungo la pelle nivea.

La lunga treccia biondo platino le ondeggiava dietro le spalle.

“Devo uscire!” sbraitò.

< Anna, mi dispiace tanto. Voglio venire da te, salvarti, ti prego, perdonami! ANNA!” gridò mentalmente.

< Sono pressata in questa follia, io volevo solo proteggerti >.

[101].

Cap.5 Ritorno a vivere

_ Si può sentire il flusso di calore. _

“Mi sono sentita così intorpidita per anni. Non ero solo prigioniero nella mia stanza, ma di me stessa. Sentivo solo paura, terrore e man mano non sono più riuscita a sentire nessun’altra emozione” sussurrò Elsa.

Anna le prese la mano affusolata con la propria rosata e se la portò al petto, all’altezza dei seni.

“Allora ascolta le mie emozioni. Lo senti il mio cuore? Il mio battito ti sta dicendo di seguilo e di tornare a far battere anche il tuo di cuore” disse.

< È come se riuscissi a sentire un flusso di calore che dipartendosi da lei, mi penetra > pensò Elsa.

[104].

What if.

Cap.6 La gelosia di Elsa

_ Nel tocco di ogni straniero. _

“Anna, seguimi, dobbiamo parlare” ordinò Elsa.

Anna sporse il labbro inferiore e unì le sue mani a quelle di Hans. 

“Qualsiasi cosa tu voglia dirmi, puoi dirlo qui, con lui” disse.

Elsa afferrò la mano di Anna e la tolse da quella del giovane e se la trascinò dietro.

“Aspettate, regina…” disse Hans.

Elsa strinse le labbra, con l’altra mano si sollevò la gonna e si tirò dietro Anna con una serie di strattoni. La spinse nello sgabuzzino e richiuse la porta alle loro spalle.

“Si può sapere che diamine ti prende?” chiese Anna.

“Non sopporto l’idea di un tocco straniero su di te” rispose Elsa. La baciò con foga.

[110].

CollegeAU!

Cap.7 _Play with magic_

_ Siamo in città _

Anna congiunse le mani sopra la testa ed iniziò a muoversi su e giù, dimenando il bacino, seguendo il ritmo della musica. Batté le mani e fece scattare i fianchi a destra e a sinistra. Si voltò verso Elsa, seduta sulla poltrona, si baciò la punta delle dita e soffiò verso la sorella.

“Ti va di fare un po’ di magia io e te?” le propose.

Elsa roteò gli occhi.

“Da quando siamo venute a studiare nella grande città e abbiamo preso un appartamento nostro, sei su di giri” disse.

Anna le si avvicinò e le prese le mani.

“Appunto, siamo in città, godiamocela” propose.

[105].

Cap.8 _Perfect Storm_

_ Ed è la passione che stiamo cercando. _

“La tua passione mi sorprende sempre. Si vede che sei la regina dei ghiacci, ti abbatti su di me improvvisa come una tormenta di neve. Perennemente tagliente, gelida e seria, ti scateni nell’arco di pochi secondi” disse Anna. Le sue gote arrossate lasciavano vedere le sue efelidi, i lunghi capelli rossi le ricadevano sul cuscino e al suo collo sudato era aderita l’unica ciocca candida.

Elsa sorrise.

“Allora sei pronta per una tempesta perfetta, piccola?” domandò. Le sue iridi azzurre erano liquide e le sue pupille erano dilatate.

“La tua passione è l’unica cosa che sto cercando” rispose roca Anna.

[100].

Cap.9 Il fuoco del nostro amore

_ Fomentare la fiamma. _

Anna appoggiò le mani sulle spalle di Elsa traendola a sé, appoggiandosela contro.

Elsa le strinse la mantella violetta con entrambe le mani e socchiuse gli occhi.

“Non voglio doverti lasciare mai più. Potrei anche rimanere da sola per tutta l’eternità, ma non potrei mai stare senza di te” sussurrò. Alzò il capo ed Anna appoggiò le labbra sulle sue.

“Tu sei la mia alba, la mia intera vita, la mia esistenza. Dimentica i castelli di ghiaccio e permettimi di fomentare la fiamma del nostro amore” sussurrò Anna.

Elsa socchiuse gli occhi e le sorrise.

“Te lo permetto, amore” rispose.

[100].

Cap.10 _We can’t stop_

__

_ Solo un po’ più veloce. _

Anna indietreggiò e strinse i pugni, saltellò sul posto e annuì, facendo ondeggiare i capelli vermigli. Si mise a correre e si abbatté con una spalla contro la porta di Elsa, ricadde a terra e gemette. Si alzò in piedi, si massaggiò la spalla e prese nuovamente la rincorsa, lanciandosi nuovamente contro la porta. Questa tremò.

“Vai via, Anna!” gridò Elsa all’interno.

“Devo essere solo un po’ più veloce e andrà giù” sussurrò Anna. Camminò all’indietro e iniziò a correre più velocemente, il capo piegato in avanti.

Il padre l’afferrò al volo e la sollevò.

“Lascia stare tua sorella” ordinò secco.

“ _Elsaaaaa_!” sbraitò la piccola.

[105].

Cap.11 _Hot and cold_

__

_ Sarà una notte calda. _

Anna aveva le gote arrossate, Elsa le slacciò i capelli vermigli e le accarezzò le guance.

“Sei pronta a tremare fin nel profondo?” domandò la regina.

Anna inarcò un sopracciglio vermiglio e giocherellò con la propria ciocca candida.

“In realtà, siamo in pieno luglio. Hanno detto che sarà una notte calda” disse.

Elsa ridacchiò e socchiuse gli occhi, le sue iridi erano color ghiaccio.

“Sarà una notte bollente. Per essere precisi: una calda notte di gelo” sussurrò.

“Non ha senso” ribatté Anna.

Elsa le soffiò sul collo un venticello gelido, Anna rabbrividì. Elsa la baciò con foga, facendola avvampare.

“Ora ho capito” mormorò Anna, sorridendo.

[105].

Au in cui Rapunzel sa usare poteri di fuoco, Meridia quelli del vento e Elsa combatte al loro fianco.

Cap.12 I segreti del ghiaccio

_ Avremo una notte calda, questa notte. _

“Questa sarà una notte calda” disse Elsa. Allungò la mano davanti a sé e lanciò degli _shuriken_ di ghiaccio che si conficcarono nell’albero di fronte.

Meridia li raggiunse con una serie di frecce, infrangendoli.

“Mai quanto lo sarà quella della battaglia” disse. Una spirale di vento le vorticava intorno, facendole ondeggiare i boccoli rossi.

Rapunzel batté le mani tra loro, il suo corpo emanava un bagliore dorato.

“Sarà bellissimo!” trillò.

< Se sapessero che io e mia sorella abbiamo nottate bollenti per ben altri motivi, di solito > pensò Elsa, avvampando.

“Ricordatevi che rischiamo la vita” disse secca.

“È terribile!” piagnucolò Rapunzel.

[102].

Cap.13 Mi hai salvato

_ Non avremo bisogno di dormire stanotte.  _

“Sai, forse è stato un bene il tradimento di Hans, tutto sommato. Mi ha fatto capire quanto ti amassi. In fondo, il nostro legame è degno del vero amore delle favole, mio tesoro” disse Elsa, sedendosi sul letto.

Anna l’abbracciò da dietro e le posò un bacio sul collo niveo. Sorrise, le sue ginocchia affondavano nel materasso.

“Beh, direi proprio di sì. Mi hai salvato dall’essere una statua di ghiaccio. E poi, nelle favole arrivano ad avere quattordici figli” disse.

Le gote di Elsa si tinsero di rosa.

“Mi sa che anche questa notte non avremo bisogno di dormire, pervertita” disse Elsa.

[102].

Cap.14 Il freddo di Elsa

_ Troppo caldo, fa troppo caldo. _

“Fa troppo _caldooo_!” piagnucolò la bambina. Si lasciò cadere sul pavimento di legno e diede un paio di calci, con le scarpette nere che indossava. Gonfiò le guance e sbuffò. “Fa caldo” gemette.

Elsa gattonò fino alla sorellina.

Anna la guardò negli occhi e le sorrise.

“Tu hai caldo?” chiese.

L’altra piccola si avvicinò le mani alla bocca.

“Io ho un segreto” sussurrò. Soffiò e alcuni fiocchi di neve si materializzarono, un vento gelido accarezzò le guance di Anna.

“Sono bellissimi, come te” disse Anna, afferrando un fiocco di neve. Questo si sciolse tra le sue manine paffutelle. “Ora non ho più caldo”. Aggiunse.

[104].

Cap.15 Inseguimenti

_ Il bisogno nei tuoi occhi. _

Anna sciolse la lunga treccia di Elsa e si mise il suo laccetto per capelli, decorato da un fiocco di neve di cristallo, al polso sottile. Le accarezzò la guancia e le sorrise.

“Oggi è stato divertente rincorrerci per tutto il castello. Molto più che guardare e parlare con i dipinti. Dovremmo inseguirci molto più spesso” disse.

Elsa le avvolse il braccio intorno alla vita.

“Alla fine ti ho preso” sussurrò roca.

Anna avvampò.

< Nei suoi occhi leggo il bisogno di me. Mi cerca, mi vuole, non avrei mai potuto sognare che tutti i miei sogni si realizzassero > pensò. Baciò Elsa.

[103].

Cap.16 Perdita di memoria

_ Mi colpisce al cuore come un colpo stimolante. _

“Come hai potuto permettere che mi facessero perdere la memoria e mi cancellassero quanto tu sia speciale? Io amo te, amo i tuoi poteri!” gridò Anna.

Elsa chinò il capo e si portò un pugno al petto.

“Ti avevano fatto del male. Ti ho ghiacciato la mente e ho rischiato di ghiacciarti anche il cuore” esalò.

Anna le poggiò le mani sulle spalle e piegò il capo, guardandola negli occhi.

“Sono terribili solo perché tu li temi. In realtà sono qualcosa di meraviglioso e mi colpiscono sì al cuore, ma per stimolare ogni mio sogno e fantasia.

Non permettere mai più che mi cancellino di noi” ribatté.

[107].

Cap.17 Bacio carpito

__

_ Un momento con me. _

Anna scese lungo le scalinate, tenendo la gonnellina verde con una mano e raggiunse Elsa.

< Finalmente possiamo stare insieme, ora che viene a trovarci la nonna. Presto tornerà nella sua stanza, è la mia unica occasione > pensò.

Elsa vide che l’altra si sporgeva verso di lei e inarcò un sopracciglio biondo platino.

“Cosa fai?” domandò.

Le gote paffute di Anna si tinsero di vermiglio, rendendo visibili le efelidi.

“Vorrei che tu avessi un solo momento con me” disse Anna.

Si sporse sulle punte dei piedini, facendo strofinare le ballerine sul pavimento.

Chiuse gli occhi e posò le sue labbra su quelle di Elsa.

[105].

Cap.18 Bellezza sopita

__

_ In un momento in cui vedrò il fascino ardente. _

Anna sgranò gli occhi e vide nella mano della sorella apparire un cuore di ghiaccio volante. Socchiuse le labbra a cuore e il suo viso si illuminò, il cuore si rifletté nelle sue iridi azzurre.

Elsa guardò la sorella: i suoi occhi liquidi, le labbra che si piegavano in un sorriso e il bagliore del cuore magico che faceva intravedere le sue efelidi.

Elsa avvertì il proprio battito cardiaco aumentare e le sue gote pallide si tinsero di rosa.

< In questo momento, sembra brillare di un fascino ardente e sento che la vorrei solo mia > pensò. < Vedo questa sua bellezza per la prima volta >.

[108].

Modern AU.

CrossOver con Le 5 leggende e Rapunzel.

Cap.19 Troppi pretendenti

_ Senza fermarsi ora. _

“Andiamo” ordinò Anna. Afferrò la mano di Elsa e la trascinò fuori dal negozio di abbigliamento, camminando con passo deciso.

“Avevo capito che ti volevi sedere un attimo per riposare i piedi” disse Elsa, stringendo il sacchetto colmo di pacchetti.

“Non ci fermeremo finché non saremo tornate a casa, non certo ora” rispose Anna secca.

“Come mai questa decisione?” chiese Elsa.

“Il commesso, quello con il sorriso ammaliante ti guardava fisso. Il mio ex Hans era lì che ti fissava e c’era anche il tuo di ex, Jack. Per non parlare di come ti guardava quello spilungone moro” enumerò Anna.

“Fermate loro” gemette Elsa.

[104].

Cap.20 ‘Divertimento’

_ Abbiamo avuto modo di stare in movimento. _

“Mi dispiace per tutti i guai che ho combinato” gemette Elsa. Si affacciò alla finestra appoggiando le mani sul davanzale.

“No, tranquilla. Così abbiamo avuto modo di fare movimento. Cioè, un po’ meno quando ci ha inseguito quel tuo mostro di ghiaccio, nemmeno quando ho rischiato di congelare, ammetto. Però non è stato per niente male quando ho preso a pugni Hans. Hai visto? Troppo forte!” disse Anna.

Elsa socchiuse gli occhi e si voltò verso di lei.

“Ora vorrai chiedermi se puoi vederti con Kristoff, vero?” domandò.

< Basta che non decida di sposare il venditore di ghiaccio subito > pensò.

Anna negò con il capo e la baciò.

[110].

Cap.21 Seduzione incendiaria

_ Siamo a piedi uniti in un incendio, a piedi uniti in un’emozione. _

Elsa si sfilò la stella alpina viola dall’acconciatura. Disegni floreali che richiamavano la stessa figura decoravano il suo vestito verde-acqua.

“Mi dispiace di aver rovinato il tuo compleanno la scorsa settimana. Avevo preparato tutto, ma non immaginavo che mi sarebbe venuta la febbre” sussurrò.

“Beh, è insolito vedere la signora dei ghiacci ammalarsi, ma l’importante è che tu stia bene” rispose Anna, stesa a letto.

“Inoltre, possiamo sempre festeggiare adesso con un regalo che potrei apprezzare anche di più di un orologio a cucù” sussurrò seducente.

< Quando sono con lei è come se fossi nel fuoco incendiario di un’emozione con entrambi i piedi > pensò Elsa, raggiungendola. 

[108].

Cap.22 Non svanire

_ Svanisce. _

Anna mugolò nel sonno e si rigirò nel letto, gemette e allungò la mano davanti a sé.

__

_ “No, non andartene! Ti prego!” gemette Anna. Allungò la mano verso Elsa. _

_ La sorella si piegò in avanti, i pugni stretti al petto. _

_ “Vai via, Anna. Vattene! Nessuno può salvarmi, non più” gemette. _

_ Il suo corpo iniziò a scomparire. _

_ “No, non svanire, non mi lasciare. Ti supplico!” gridò Anna. _

“ _Elsaaaa_!” gridò Anna, spalancando gli occhi. Ansimò e boccheggiò, tossì e le lacrime iniziarono a rigarle il viso.

“Sono qui” sussurrò Elsa, abbracciandola.

“Ho sognato di vederti svanire” gemette Anna.

“Non ti lascerò, mai più” giurò Elsa, stringendola.

[104].

 


End file.
